


做梦梗

by tangcudapai



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcudapai/pseuds/tangcudapai





	做梦梗

又做梦了。  
在睁开眼的一瞬间，战兔清醒地意识到了这一点。  
虽然出于习惯战兔把新地下室弄得和以前的地下室很像，但毕竟还是有不一样的地方。现在的场景却完全是以前旧世界咖啡馆的地下室，一入眼就是长着帅脸的笨蛋，在和自己接吻。  
糟糕透了。  
战兔被一通吻地迷迷糊糊的，舌头跟着万丈的舌头搅来搅去，一边奇怪的想着自己竟然不觉得恶心，一边又觉得到底什么时候结束我没办法呼吸了。  
然后战兔觉得自己好像要勃起了。  
不过是和区区笨蛋龙我接吻，就勃起了。  
而且这还不是第一次梦见，不知道为什么最近战兔一直做着和老搭档接吻的梦。  
但是这次，完全不受控制地，勃起了。  
超天才物理学家完全没接触过这个！  
战兔感觉自己愁得就算听到最喜欢的净化瓶子完毕的声音都不能让自己开心起来了。  
而且现在最重要的问题是没办法呼吸了！这个笨蛋到底是怎么回事啊！  
和自己的配角接吻窒息而死的假面骑士·主角，哇超逊，这应该是头一个吧。  
战兔感觉自己正在慢慢朝一个黑暗的螺旋里向下坠。耳边有个很吵很吵的声音尖叫着。  
“喂，战兔！”  
桐生战兔从梦里醒过来了。  
是新世界的地下室。战兔这么确认好以后，看向旁边一脸紧张的万丈龙我。  
“怎么啦？”  
“还问我怎么——你是不是做噩梦了？我听你呼吸突然变得很奇怪。”  
看来是睡在一起的万丈被自己吵起来了。  
为啥万丈和我睡在一起来着？  
战兔想了想，旧世界的时候地下室就一张床，但是有三个人，所以是战兔万丈和美空轮流睡，遇到三个人都要睡觉的情况那就是战兔万丈一起挤着睡地板。所以到了新世界安好家之后两个人就习惯性的每天挤在一张床上睡了。  
“果然都是万丈是个笨蛋的原因。”  
战兔得出结论了。  
“哈？怎么又叫我笨蛋？我还什么都没做吧？”  
万丈有点生气地掀开被子要去挠战兔的痒痒，战兔马上跳起来要把被子抢回来。然后两个人像被摁了暂停键一样呆住了。  
“战兔……你勃起了？”万丈龙我有点结结巴巴地说。  
做春梦结果现实身体也起反应了。  
战兔觉得自己多年来高大的形象毁于一旦了。

后续发展两个人完全没想到，总而言之，正常生活经验丰富的万丈龙我决定帮除了科研就是科研完全没有除此以外的意识的桐生战兔一把。  
但是万丈发现战兔高潮不起来，就算给他看a片战兔也是一副在研究体位受力原理的态度分析起来。  
万丈龙我大失败。  
万丈龙我的“正常常识”面临着崩塌的威胁。  
终于，万丈灵机一动，问战兔说:“话说你还记得你刚刚做了一个什么梦吗？”  
战兔脸红了。  
万丈感叹自己的聪明，接着向战兔逼问:“果然是记着吧？你一直憋着也很难受吧？快说出来，一般来说这个就是关键！”  
这个笨蛋怎么这个时候这么敏锐了！怎么也不可能说是梦到和你上床了吧！  
战兔在心里发出哀嚎。  
要完蛋了。  
（脸）太近了。  
要完蛋了。  
“？奇怪啊，按理说应该是梦见了喜欢的女人吧？正常应该都这样啊？难道是我认识的？”  
万丈开始奇怪的嘀嘀咕咕。  
战兔听着他大有要把两个人认识的女生名字都过一遍的架势，大感不妙，仿佛陷入了变身即将被ko打爆而对面敌人还活蹦乱跳的局面。  
“是万丈龙我。”  
是单纯的肌肉笨蛋，桐生战兔这个虚假人造假面骑士的肯定者，一直支撑桐生战兔坚持自己理想的支柱，一直以来一起跨过死地的好搭档，新世界里唯一一个和桐生战兔保有所有记忆陪伴在战兔身边的人。  
不过一切都要在现在打上句号了。  
战兔心里百味交杂。

“哈？”  
万丈龙我瞬间呆住了。  
“你喜欢的是我吗？”  
然后又重复了一遍。  
“什么啊，原来是我啊，这有什么不好说的……做了和我一起的梦，——哎？？？？是我？？？”  
万丈龙我终于反应过来了。  
战兔觉得自己已经尴尬的想马上跑出去了。  
心情真的很糟糕了。  
“战兔……你是真的……喜欢我吗？”  
“我不知道啊！”  
战兔烦躁地架开万丈要出去。  
“好了，笨蛋终于反应过来了，可以睡觉了吧！我去楼上睡！”  
“别又岔开话题啊！你是做了和我一起的梦才起反应的吧？”  
万丈拉住想跑的战兔，把他压在床上。  
“只是我吗？那要是男生的话……海海呢？你会想着对海海……”  
“别开这种玩笑了！怎么说也不可能吧！”  
“那就是说只有我咯。”  
“你想说什么直说吧。”

“……我喜欢桐生战兔。”  
万丈龙我这么说了。  
“糟糕透了……被你这样安慰什么的，”  
“才不是安慰啊！我是在说真心话的！我在那边的时候也一样！我喜欢你啊！”  
万丈一把拉开战兔放在中间阻碍视线的胳膊，直直盯着战兔。  
“……什么时候？”  
“具体不清楚，不过我拉着evolto去虫洞的时候，确实有想过后悔没和你告白来着。”  
“啥？”  
“不过到了这边之后也是一直兵荒马乱的，就忘了，回过神来就错过时机了啊！”  
“……那香澄小姐呢？”  
“她不是已经有一直陪伴在她身边的黑发的我了嘛。那个香澄不是我的香澄，就好像这个世界的美空和海海不是我们的那个美空和海海一样，虽然大家还是会不知道什么原因聚在一起，但是这个大家也不是原来的那个大家了啊。”  
“……”  
“怎么样~终于被我说住了吧~”  
“你竟然能意识到这个思维存在二元论的问题吗？”  
“哈？那是什么？”  
“万丈果然还是笨蛋啊。”  
“喂！”  
万丈不满地嚷嚷起来了。  
“难得我可是告白了耶！你怎么还说我笨蛋！怎么也得是肌肉笨蛋吧肌肉笨蛋！”  
“好了好了，解决一桩心事，很晚了，睡觉吧。”  
战兔放松地躺回床上，盖好被子舒了一口气。  
万丈应了一声，也躺好盖上被子准备睡觉。

然后两个人又同时“唰”的一下坐起来，面面相觑。  
“要……要做吗？”  
“哎？万丈你知道男的怎么和男的做吗？”  
“别……别误会啊！是以前上学班里有听萌bl的女生提到过！我没见过！我也没和男的做过！”  
战兔看着气呼呼的万丈，想着“之前烦恼那么久的我真是笨蛋啊”，然后笑嘻嘻地亲了上去。  
万丈也不甘示弱地伸手按住战兔的后脑勺回吻过去，另一只手拿过战兔平时打理手的润滑油挤了一些到手指上，然后伸进战兔的睡衣，顺着脊背摸进尾椎下方。  
说是听说，但是万丈龙我的概念里也只有要扩张和进去的地方而已。所以他也就只能顺着感觉走。不过现在这种追逐玩耍一样的接吻很有意思，所以就放心地继续进行了。  
“唔……唔，确实根据人体构造是有前列腺高潮这个概念来着，但是还是有点奇怪……”  
“前……啥？话说不痛吗战兔？不痛的话我再加一根手指了哦。”  
“嗯嗯……有点热热的……话说万丈，要这样弄到什么程度啊？”  
“哎？怎么说也得是能把老二放进去的程度吧？”  
“哎？哎？你说啥？等下……呀！”  
战兔迅速捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
刚刚好像因为有点舒服所以发出了奇怪的声音，超让人害羞的那种。  
“哎，这不是看着挺顺利的嘛。”  
万丈很开心地把战兔捂住嘴的手挪开。  
“慢着！万丈！好像真的有点奇怪……”  
“可是刚刚战兔的声音很好听啊。”  
万丈龙我用可以称得上坏笑的熠熠发光的眼神看着战兔，下面把第四根手指也一点一点塞了进去，然后按向了之前刺激战兔叫出来的地方。  
“这个声音说明你也挺舒服的嘛。”  
“等一下笨蛋……万丈……啊……真的……啊”  
“哎？不舒服吗？”  
万丈感觉自己也一点一点兴奋了起来，从下面伸到战兔身体里地四根手指慢慢确认着手感向更深的地方进发。  
“哈啊……但也不是……唔……唔啊……”  
战兔像是想摆脱万丈的手一样扭了扭腰，发现摆脱不了就用腿夹住万丈蹭了蹭。  
“前面……啊……前面有点难受……啊……好涨……唔……喂万丈把我手放开！……呀！”  
龙我听了之后把两只手拿了出来，然后想了想，掐住了战兔的腰。  
“那我进去咯。”  
战兔感觉有个散发着热量的硬硬的东西——然后马上反应过来是什么——抵在自己下身刚刚万丈手放出来的地方。  
“哎？哎等下这个尺寸完全不对吧呀啊——？？”  
完全不对。和手在里面的感觉完全不对。  
要被填满了，要被烧伤了，要被——  
“好撑——啊——慢点——万丈——龙我！”  
“啊战兔你刚刚是不是叫我名字了？话说里面也太紧了……你再放松一点？”  
“———你——这个——笨蛋——啊！”  
“什么呀！再多叫叫我名字嘛！明明我都叫你‘战兔’这么久！你完全不叫我‘龙我’的！明明都说了是‘best match’的说！”  
“都说了——慢一点——啊——的……”  
“但是战兔你都缠过来了……”  
万丈龙我看着双手双脚都不自主缠上来的战兔，就继续由着舒服的感觉在战兔身体里横冲撞。  
“别开……啊……玩笑了……唔——”  
战兔听着肉体相撞发出的清脆响声，不自觉伸下一只手顺着身体的起伏抚慰着自己一直感觉很涨的分身，脑子里完全迷迷糊糊，就只是前面和后面都不同意义上涨得让人发疯。  
“喂……啊……万丈……真的……唔啊……好奇怪——”  
“是‘龙我’！试试看。战兔~？”  
“龙……我……唔！龙我！停下——啊——！唔”  
战兔发现自己上手好像不怎么管事之后就继续搭紧了万丈的肩膀，身体像不停被浪花打到半空的圆石一样摇晃着，万丈龙我下意识加紧了进出的速度，低下头咬住战兔的喉咙，手上抓的更紧了。  
“——龙我？好痛——”  
瞬间，战兔感觉脑子里面像炸开了白色的烟花，一片空白，心脏跳动的声音好吵，龙我喘息的声音好吵，自己的呼吸——自己怎么呼吸来着？  
“战兔——喂！战兔？”  
龙我发现身下的战兔在终于射出来之后变得有点奇怪，吓了一跳，拍了拍战兔的脸。最后确认是被过分高潮弄得过呼吸了之后就放开一只手捏住战兔的鼻子，然后撬开牙关给战兔慢慢渡气。在感觉对面恢复呼吸之后才松开手。  
“喂，战兔，你还好吧？”  
“……好累……”  
战兔软泥一样瘫在床上，除了胸口能随着呼吸起伏着其余的地方完全动不了。战兔眨了眨眼，视线也被泪水弄得迷迷糊糊的。  
然后他才感觉到自己身体后面还被满满地塞着。  
“抱歉，吓到了……”  
“呜哇我也吓到了，你竟然真的过呼吸，身体素质也太脆弱了吧假面骑士Build先生？”  
“这可不是我身体素质的问题啊假面骑士Cross-Z氏。”  
战兔别过脸去小小声嘟囔着:  
“就不过是太舒服了而已……”  
“哎？声音太小了哦假面骑士Build先生~”  
万丈俯下身去把胳膊支在战兔头的两侧，舔了舔那个红的就要滴血了的耳朵，坏心眼的用小动作在战兔身体里一撞一撞。  
“舒服吗？战兔？舒服吧？”  
“别玩了……别玩啦！是是！超舒服的！所以别玩了……哈……这个也好奇怪……好涨……万丈你体温也太烫了吧里面好烫……”  
“哎有吗？我自己没觉得——话说不是说好叫‘龙我’了嘛！”  
万丈龙我又气鼓鼓地摁着战兔开始冲撞，硬是从战兔的喉咙里逼出了更多好听的破碎的声音和更多被碾碎了的自己的名字——  
——然后顺着舒服的感觉射在了战兔的里面。  
战兔感觉自己大脑一片混乱，也不知道是被射满了的感觉爽到了还是爽过头了，也没想到自己到底是发出了多奇怪的声音，只是手指下意识扣紧——然后就瘫在了床上。  
啊，射进去了。  
万丈龙我想。  
然后呢，再怎么办？是要把老二从战兔里面拔出去吗？  
可是战兔里面又舒服又温暖，不想出去。  
万丈龙我想。  
因为战兔里面又舒服又温暖，而且刚刚战兔的声音也好听，所以还想再来一发。

战兔还没缓过神来，就感觉身体里的东西好像又有变硬的趋势，就马上回神了。  
“慢着！万丈！慢着！——出去！不行！”  
战兔自觉要是任由这个不变身就能暴打smash的笨蛋随便继续下去的话自己绝对会完蛋的。  
而且精液留在肠道里会生病！！  
战兔讨厌生病的感觉，而且目前他暂时也去不了（正常的）医院。  
“射进来又不及时清理出去的话是会生病的！”  
“哎？？？？”  
“所以才说——你是笨蛋啊！”  
“那……没办法了。……我知道了。”  
万丈龙我只好让自己离开了那个自己好喜欢的地方。  
然后把战兔横抱起来走向浴室。  
“总而言之，清理出来就好了吧？”  
然后对战兔笑了起来。  
“那就洗完了之后再来一发吧战兔～”  
“？？！！！？？！”

“啊~出汗完了之后洗个澡真是最——爽了！”  
万丈龙我披着浴衣从卫生间走出来，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，然后马上被桐生战兔的大喊吓了一跳。  
“成功了！”  
“哈？？？？？？”  
万丈看着战兔蹦蹦颠颠地走到地下室中间，摁下了手里的什么东西，然后四周响起了轻轻的吹风声。温暖的气流在地下室的地板上流窜着，然后一起向天花板升起。潮湿了好几天的水汽被一点一点赶了出去。  
地下室中间站着的那个人开心地原地转了一圈，双手捧着什么东西，然后陶醉地蹭了蹭。  
“其名为——菲尼克斯四角！厉害吧~超棒吧~天—才吧~”  
万丈茫然的看着摆出一副被圣光照耀的姿态的战兔，走近去瞅了瞅，发现战兔手里拿着一个闪着数字的开关。  
“啥啊？”  
“哼哼~这个是可以干燥空气用的，最近不是一直在下雨嘛！”  
“哦哦！难道说这个可以把水汽吹出去吗？”  
“准确的说，是让地下室的空气和外面的空气进行对流，并且在对流的过程中进行干燥处理，这样外面对流进地下室的空气就会变得干燥，对流进行多了之后地下室就变得干燥啦！”  
“啊，听不懂。”  
龙我听的有点晕，于是就抱住战兔直接拉到床上躺好。  
“不过既然实验结束了东西也顺利做出来了，休息吧。”  
毕竟发生了那么奇怪的事，两个人又一直折腾到现在，结束了最后的最后去洗澡的时候战兔突然来了灵感，急匆匆跑出来继续实验。  
确实很累了。又累，身上又酸的难受。  
战兔想。  
“晚安，万丈。”  
“哦，晚安，不过不是说好叫我名字的吗？”  
“哼哼~那，晚安，龙我。”  
万丈龙我把脸埋到战兔脖子的一边，蹭了蹭。  
两个人在菲尼克斯四角呼呼地换气声里安然睡着了。


End file.
